tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zach Salvatore
Zachary "Zach" Salvatore był przybranym potomkiem Damona i Stefana, lecz oficjalnie uważano go za wujka obu braci. Miał córkę, o której istnieniu nigdy się nie dowiedział po tym jak odebrano mu to wspomnienie. Należał do Rady Założycieli, w której był głównym dostawcą werbeny. Został zabity przez Damona. Zach był członkiem rodziny Salvatore. Historia thumb|left|222px|Zach i Gail.W 1994 roku przyjął do pensjonatu swego wampirzego krewniaka, Stefana Salvatore, z którym łączyły go dobre stosunki. Razem z nimi mieszkała też ciężarna dziewczyna Zacha, Gail. Mężczyzna bardzo kochał swą ukochaną i troszczył się o nią, zaspokajając jej ciążowe zachcianki. Pewnego dnia do domu wrócił także brat Stefana, Damon, któremu wpadła w oko Gail. Wampir namówił ją i krewniaka, by przestali stosować werbenę. Żywił się ich krwią. Dziesiątego maja nieświadomy niczego Zach urządził przyjęcie z okazji zaćmienia Słońca. Wówczas Damon urządził rzeź, a także zabił Gail. Wspomnienia Zacha zostały wymazane przez Stefana. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Później, kiedy wzburzony Stefan wraca do domu z przyjęcia, Zach pyta go, co się stało. Wampir wyznaje, iż ktoś został zaatakowany, a on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Idzie na górę, gdzie spotyka Damona. Zach tymczasem kładzie się spać. Walka braci budzi mężczyznę, który zapala światła w pensjonacie. thumb|220px|Zach rozmawia ze Stefanem.W The Night of the Comet, Zach pyta Stefana, po co Damon przybył do domu. Wampir wyjaśnia, że jego brat chce uczynić jego życie żałosnym i dlatego przyjechał za nim. Zach uznaje, że swoimi poczynaniami starszy z nieśmiertelnych ściąga ryzyko na całą rodzinę, gdyż przebywająca w szpitalu ofiara Damona może przemówić. Stefan zapewnia go, iż tak się nie stanie, ponieważ się tym zajął. Wówczas kuzyn pyta go czy dziewczyna, dla której przybył, jest tego warta. thumb|left|220px|Zach w uścisku Damona.W Family Ties, Zach zastaje w pokoju Damona. Mówi mu, że nie wiedział o jego pobycie w pensjonacie. Słucha jego niezwiązanej z tematem wypowiedzi, po czym bez ogródek pyta o powód powrotu do miasta. thumb|220px|Zach pokazuje Stefanowi plantację.Wściekły Damon chwyta kuzyna za szyję i stwierdza, iż nie ma on prawa do przepytywania go. Zach wyznaje, że nie chciał rozzłościć wampira. Z opresji ratuje go wejście do pokoju Stefana. Starszy z braci wychodzi, a Zach pyta młodszego, ilu ludzi musi jeszcze umrzeć, by zobaczyć, iż Damon nie powinien być na wolności. Wampir wyjaśnia, że nie może nic z tym zrobić, ponieważ jest słabszy od brata, gdyż nie pije ludzkiej krwi. Zach uznaje, iż werbena pomogłaby mu wyrównać siły poprzez osłabienie Damona. Stefan przypomina mu, że ta roślina już nie rośnie w Mystic Falls. Wówczas kuzyn prowadzi go do piwnicy, gdzie pokazuje mu swoją uprawę trzymaną w tajemnicy przed innymi ludźmi. 220px|thumb|left|Werbena.Stefan podaje bratu werbenę w drinku, ale Damon nie pije go, ponieważ domyśla się podstępu. Zach smuci się, gdy się o tym dowiaduje. Przeprasza Stefana, a on wyjaśnia, że nie liczył na skuteczność tej próby - chciał uśpić czujność brata. Wówczas Zach przekazuje mu podwójną dawkę ziół. Wieczorem, kiedy Stefanowi udaje się unieszkodliwić brata, wampir wraz z krewniakiem zamykają Damona w piwnicy, by tam został zasuszony. thumb|220px|Stefan ostrzega Zacha.W You're Undead to Me, Zach rozmawia ze Stefanem, który radzi mu, by nie podchodził do celi Damona, ponieważ może on nadal stanowić zagrożenie. Mężczyzna pyta wampira, czy idzie do szkoły oraz o to, dlaczego nie zadzwonił do Eleny przez ostatnie kilka dni. Gdy Stefan wyjaśnia, że nie chce już dłużej okłamywać panny Gilbert, która podejrzewa go o tajemnice, Zach przypomina mu, iż przybył tu, by mieć normalne życie i wiedział, że sekrety będą jego częścią. Po wyjściu chłopaka, Salvatore udaje się do piwnicy mimo ostrzeżeń. Już na wstępie uprzedza Damona, że jego krew mu nie pomoże. thumb|left|240px|Damon dusi krewniaka. 220px|thumb|Stefan trzyma ciało Zacha.Damon proponuje, by pomógł mu i nakarmił go zwierzęcą krwią, ale mężczyzna odmawia. Wampir stwierdza, iż jest on taki jak dziadek - nie lubi jego wizyt. Zach odpiera, że Damon nie odwiedza, tylko pojawia się niezapowiedziany i przypomina, że on sam mieszka w pensjonacie, a nawet oddycha za jego pozwoleniem. Mężczyzna mówi, iż przyszedł się pożegnać, ale wówczas wampir chwyta go za gardło i mocno go ściskając, każe mu otworzyć drzwi. Zach zaczyna się dusić. Na czas przybywa Stefan, który uwalnia go z uchwytu rąk Damona. Później starszy z braci Salvatore za pomocą nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności wabi do pensjonatu Caroline, a ona otwiera drzwi do jego celi. Zach zjawia się za późno - każe dziewczynie uciekać, ale sam zostaje złapany przez Damona i zabity poprzez skręcenie karku. Wieczorem Stefan odnajduje ciało kuzyna. Jest załamany jego stratą. }} |-|Sezon 4= W Memorial, Stefan wspomina Zacha podczas uroczystości wypuszczania lampionów i myślenia o zmarłych, za którymi się tęskni. Określa go mianem wujka. |-|Sezon 6= W Black Hole Sun, Zach pojawia się w retrospekcji do roku 1994. Okazuje się, że ma córkę, o której istnieniu nie wiedział. Wygląd i osobowość Był dobrze zbudowanym, wysokim mężczyzną o zielonych oczach i charakterystycznych rysach twarzy. Jego włosy miały odcień ciemnego brązu. Nosił niedbale przystrzyżoną brodę. Ubierał się w swetry oraz luźne koszule. Miał dość łagodne usposobienie, ale nie obawiał się wyrazić własnego zdania. Nigdy nie założył własnej rodziny być może podświadomie czując, że stracił już jedną. Był odważnym, lecz często nawet zuchwałym człowiekiem. Relacje Stefan Salvatore thumb|220px|Zach i Stefan.Stefan był tym bratem Salvatore, którego Zach lubił i uważał za dobrego człowieka. Między nimi istniała swego rodzaju nić zrozumienia, tak w 1994, jak i 2009 roku. Stefan traktował krewniaka jak równego sobie. Nie chciał nigdy pożywić się na nim ani jego rodzinie, a kiedy zrobił to Damon, relacje braci się popsuły. Stefan ocalił dziecko Zacha i zaopiekował się jego przyszłością. Zauroczył krewniaka, by zapomniał o traumatycznych wydarzeniach. Przy następnym spotkaniu obu mężczyzn Zach ufał Stefanowi i pomagał mu unieszkodliwić Damona. Wierzył też w jego dobre intencje, choć początkowo nie aprobował jego powrotu do miasta. Damon Salvatore Damon spotkał się z Zachem w 1994 roku i został przez niego zaproszony do pensjonatu. W tajemnicy przed bratem żywił się krewniakiem oraz jego dziewczyną, co szybko wyszło na jaw. Wówczas splot sytuacji doprowadził do tego, że wampir wpadł w szał i zamordował ciężarną dziewczynę Zacha. Nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym, iż dziecko udało się uratować. Przy ponownym spotkaniu z krewniakiem wykazywał agresję. Również Zach dawał Damonowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest mile widziany w Mystic Falls. Wraz ze Stefanem doprowadził do uwięzienia wampira, a gdy on uciekł z celi za pomocą Caroline, Zach zmarł zabity przez krewniaka. Wystąpienia Sezon 1: *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' Sezon 4: *''Memorial'' (wspomniany) Sezon 6: *''Black Hole Sun'' (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki *Jego wspomnienia o ukochanej i dziecku zostały wymazane. *Był pierwszym członkiem rodziny Salvatore, który zmarł na ekranie. *W rzeczywistości nie pochodził z tej samej linii, co bracia Salvatore, ponieważ ich ojciec począł przodka Zacha z inną kobietą. *Nigdy nie założył własnej rodziny obawiając się Damona. **Ten strach mógł być spowodowany podświadomym wspomnieniem o śmierci Gail. *Wolał Stefana od Damona. *Zwracał się do Stefana "wujku Stefanie", natomiast Stefan mówił do niego "wujku Zach". *Miał hodowlę werbeny. Galeria 101VampireDiaries0666.png 104VampireDiaries0407.png 104VampireDiaries0443.png 104VampireDiaries1446.png 105VampireDiaries0119.png 105VampireDiaries0260.png 105VampireDiaries0280.png zach.png Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne